Three Bundle Of Joy
by Sapna Senju
Summary: Tsunade is pregnant with Jiraiya's kids. What will happen next? Read To Find Out.


**Chapter 1: Memories**

**White clouds rolled over the leaf village, orange skies complimented the cool breeze. Lady Tsunade was busy doing her paperwork at The Konoha Mansion. What tiring day wasn't it my babies while she rubbed a huge abdomen. Lady Tsunade, I think we should be heading home now. It's getting pretty late actually said Shizune while carrying Tonton. Ok, I think we should go.**

**At home….**

**Lady Tsunade, you go get some rest. I will go make dinner ok! Alright Shizune and sorry for disturbing you. Its ok my lady. Tsunade sat on her rocking chair while reading a book Naruto gave her. It was How to Take Care Babies for Dummies. Well that's very boring and I think I can take care of you without this. Dinner's ready! Shizune shouted from the kitchen. Coming Zune! I made your favourite Chicken Tenders and Soup. Thanks, hey I think you should go home now said, Genma will be waiting for you said Tsunad. Take care ok, if anything happens call me said Shizune. Don't be a worry ward Shizune. I will be fine now of you go! Ok bye.**

**Lady Tsunade sat down on her rocking chair while dozing off. She looked at her golden ring on her finger. ( Jiraiya where are you?) Tsunade thought. She closed her eyes and remembered the day she last so him. **

**5 Months Ago….**

**Hey Tsunade look at the ultrasound pic. Guess what , we are having Triple lets said Jiraiya happily. WHAT! We are having two sons and a daughter. I can't even handle you. How in the world are we having three. Don't worry hime, I will be with you till our kids grow up. I PROMISE! Well let's go to bed I am so tired after doing all that stupid paperwork. Yeah and maybe we can do something else than sleeping on the bed Jiraiya asked sheepliy. Tsunade blushed and said hey I am already pregnant and I don't want any more kids ok. She gave Jiraiya a kiss and went off to sleep. Jiraiya joined her and kept his arm on her while they slept off. The next day Jiraya woke up early. He wanted to cook something for Tsunade as it was her birthday today. He cooked some pancakes with maple syrup and a few cupcakes with her name on it. Later Jiraiya opened the curtains and pulled Tsunade's blanket. Tsunade woke up and almost screamed when Jiraya kissed her lips passionately. He carried her to the kitchen placed on a chair. Happy Birthday hime. Oh, Jiraiya that's why never regretted marrying you. I love you so much honey said Tsunade happily. **

**They sat down next to each other and started to eat breakfast. Jiraiya the pancake and cupcakes are amazing. This is the best birthday gift ever. Tsunade I have to tell you something really important, I have just found out a bit of information about pain but something is missing. I need to go to the rain village to continue my research on the Akatsuki said Jiraiya firmly. But Jiraiya, can't you wait till our kids are born. That would be to late and maybe by then they would already made their move. Then, let me come with you Jiraiya said Tsunade sadly. ARE YOU CRAZY! I can't let you go in this condition. Never happening hime said Jiraiya. Don't worry I will be back by the time our babies are born Tsunade. You promise honey? I promise and you know I will never break my promise. One more thing, I have a gift for you but you have to open it after I left ok. Ok let me at list help you pack hon. Jiraiya left the village. Tsunade open her gift and saw three baby clothes. Each one has a name on it. The first one was green in colour and had the name Yuna on it. The next one was red in colour and had the name Kenta on it while the third one was purple in colour and had the name Shiro. It had a note in it to. Dear Tsunade, I really wanted to name our kids these names. I hope you like it. Love Jiraiya ****㈴5㈴5.**

**She opened her eyes and wiped her tears falling from her face. She looked at her stomach and placed her palm on it. She felt her baby kicked and she smiled. Tsunade looked at time and it was 12:00 am. I better go to bed now. It's so late.**

**That night Tsunade couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in the bed. She was not comfortable at all. She got up and went to sit near the window. Jiraiya why the hell you left me! Tsunade held her stomach and cried softly. **

**Ok guys here is my first fanfic. Please review on this fanfic and follow me.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
